Dark Alchemy
Dark Alchemy is a Brain Buster exclusive to Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The lawn in this Brain Buster has magic potions placed on some tiles; these have the ability to grant either speed or toughness bonuses to zombies that step on them. Effects will stack up to three times per potion. Zombies hypnotized by Hypno-shroom can also be affected by potions. Plants can not be planted on these tiles. During Dark Alchemy levels, potions will continuously spawn on empty tiles. The only way to destroy potions is by crushing it such as a hypnotized Gargantuar or a Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel. Levels Potions Strategies :See Dark Ages - Night 9 or Dark Ages - Night 17 for more strategies. In this Brain Buster, it is highly recommended to bring the Fume-shroom, Bonk Choy, Grave Buster, Wall-nut, and Iceberg Lettuce. Then, you can bring anything after that. Plant three rows of Fume-shrooms, a row of Bonk Choys, and a row of Wall-nuts. Use the Iceberg Lettuce in emergencies. You can use the same strategy, but replace the Bonk Choy with the Magnifying Grass. If Knight Zombies, Wizard Zombies, or Jester Zombies get a hold of any potion, this can be damaging. Do not forget the Sun-shrooms, as they are very essential and are cheaper than Sunflowers. Instant-kills or Chili Beans are also recommended, as they can eliminate a zombie easily if one has consumed too many potions. Gallery Darkagespart1 evilpotions.png|Gameplay Frozen Giant.png|A giant, frozen Peasant Zombie Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.32.31 PM.png|An orange potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.33.07 PM.png|A purple potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.33.12 PM.png|An orange potion that is about to be stepped on Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.36.10 PM.png|An orange potion that is been stepped on, transformation Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.37.02 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie grown three times by orange potions, flashing blue Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.38.31 PM.png|A purple potion transformation Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.39.15 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie with Plant Food, affected twice by purple potions Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.40.31 PM.png|A Peasant Zombie affected twice by purple potions Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.41.52 PM.png|An orange potion rising from the ground Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.43.50 PM.png|A hypnotized Jester Zombie eating a grave affected by purple potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.45.10 PM.png|A Conehead Zombie being affected by an orange potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.46.02 PM.png|A Conehead Zombie affected by two orange potions and a purple potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.49.08 PM.png|A smashed orange potion Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 1.51.49 PM.png|Another orange potion. Notice the bubble. Screen Shot 2014-06-25 at 2.04.26 PM.png|A zombie that lost an arm that drank three potions PVZIAT Boosted Zombie Eating.gif|A boosted Peasant Zombie eating ATLASES GRIDITEMZOMBIEPOTION 1536 00 PTX.png|The potions' sprites Potion in Pinata Party.PNG|A Piñata Party during Valenbrainz Parties 2016 that contains potions Potion Piñata Party 1a.jpg|A potion in Piñata Party during the Valentine's Day parties Potion Piñata Party 1b.jpg|A zombie placing a potion in a tile Trivia *Dark Alchemy is the first Brain Buster that has objects that helps zombies get to the player's house. It is also the first Brain Buster that does not have a tutorial level. *This Brain Buster refers to early usage of alchemy and black magic during the actual Dark Ages. *If a hypnotized Gargantuar walks past a potion, the potion will appear to be in front of it. *Dark Alchemy is the third Brain Buster that allows the player to choose their own plants, the first being the Powder Keg in Kung-Fu World, and the second is Sun Bombs in the Far Future. *When an affected zombie dies, it reverts to its normal size and then starts its normal death animation. *The name of this Brain Buster was revealed in a survey from PopCap Games. *Gargantuars can smash potions but it is unknown why the Zombie King cannot smash the potions, despite crushing them. **Other zombies that can crush plants like Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie can destroy potions too. *Dark Alchemy and Bulb Bowling are the only world exclusive Brain Busters to have only two levels, rather than the normal three. *In the Chinese version, these levels are in a Special Delivery format. *If a Zombie boosted by a potion eats a Chili Bean, the Zombie will die and return to its normal form. *This is a first Brain Buster that was used in a Piñata Party, specifically, the Valenbrainz 2016 parties. ru:Дьявольские зелья Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Alchemy Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) levels Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Dark Alchemy (Chinese version)